User talk:Phoenix-wiki
Hey there, welcome to the focal point of C&C geeks throughout the Net, I hope you'll enjoy your stay with us! A propos the Predator article - I changed back the article, as, well, sorry to saa, but, uh, you messed it up a bit... Shaur M. S. Grizlin 21:24, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Editing help Okay, basic rundown, since you already know of our IC policy: C&C3 is treated as present, i.e. every C&C3 article is written in the present tense. Use logical conjecture and obviousness where necessar to fill the gaps etc. Now, for the Predator article - I believe the way it is presently is best, since a single sentence at the beginning of the article does not merit a separate segment in the article. Generally, if we don't have much do work with, we don't split it up. However, articles such as the Avatar Warmech or Mammoth Mk. II have tons of material to work with. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 23:30, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Missions Hey. I originally asked if you could provide maps cause I also need the reference for my writing but don't have a working Windows computer at the moment. Fried the power supply on my laptop. As far as high or low resolution goes, all we really need is to see the general image. Quite frankly, the only reference for some of the missions is the maps of the mission selection, so I think they'd be very, very useful. Z98 05:13, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Damn. What about RA1? Z98 01:26, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Shaur M. S. Grizlin suggested using a screencap utility on my talk page. Incidentally, have you started writing the mission pages? Z98 18:34, 15 December 2007 (UTC) I found ScreenCannon using google. It's apparently freeware. Z98 17:00, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Policy http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Writing_style We need to discuss it. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 09:06, 19 November 2007 (UTC) User list I think the cache is rarely updated, that's propably the only reason. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 18:27, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Deletion The reason the article exists is because it covers the Grenadier history in the Red Alert 2 timeline. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 23:46, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Rollback Rights I just added you to the official list of rollback-rights-wielding users, and I checked that youy actually had them as well. The page seemed convinced that you didn't exist, but it still worked (!?). Funny that you mention that you don't show up on ... you seem to show up on though. --Snow93(talk) 20:34, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I officially don't exist on a number of other wikis too...as Mikael said, the cache is rarely updated, and I'm new enough around here...--Phoenix-wiki 22:46, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Reasons why the Predator replaced the Titan I think it would make more sense to say it replaced the Titan because the Titan was too heavy to be carried by the new Ox Transports. Evancartoonist 17:32, 21 January 2008 (UTC) New images I turned back to the old ones, since they are better at showing off the units and the details in their uniforms and body armour. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 17:17, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Hi I need your help even a sysop like me can't edit the Wiki Stub pages here alone so can you give me a hand?(Saffy Nurbs 09:05, 21 December 2008 (UTC))